Steadfast
by LavenderLoveLife
Summary: It's no secret on Berk that Snotlout can be loud, abrasive, stubborn, and rude, but his loyalty could prove to be his strongest trait. Even when it's not appreciated.


Snotlout had more traits about himself that he loved than most people did. One he particularly prided himself on was his loyalty. He could be an argumentative, arrogant jerk sometimes - not that he would admit it - but deep down he was extremely loyal to his friends even if it didn't seem like it at the time.

Hiccup wasn't someone Snotlout would consider to be one of his best friends, not _remotely_, but he had more than proven himself to be a fierce warrior in the battle with the Red Death and the countless adventures the viking teens had since then. Snotlout had a lot of respect for him because of that, and decided that Hiccup was cool enough to be his friend. However, while he had accepted him, that didn't mean he liked everything about Hiccup.

It also didn't mean Snotlout needed to hear about how _wonderful _he was from his father every waking moment.

It seemed every night at dinner, Snotlout's father would comment on how smart Hiccup was, or how brave, or how he defeated the Red Death, or how well he adjusted to his injury. Yeah Snotlout could do without that. Most of the time Snotlout managed to ignore those things and go on with everyday life.

However, even though Hiccup was accepted into their social circle, the things about Hiccup that had made him an outcast to begin with were still there. Overall, Hiccup just wasn't a very good viking. All the teens seemed content to ignore this fact because, and even Snotlout had to admit it, Hiccup knew exactly what he was doing when it came to dragons. Hiccup had taught him a lot personally, especially on building his relationship with Hookfang in the beginning. So yeah, Hiccup had helped Snotlout and Snotlout always repaid favors to his friends... when he was in the right mood of course.

Anyway, certain arguments had happened on a mission and in some twist of fate Hiccup and Snotlout were both stranded on unknown territory with, for the moment, no way to escape. Snotlout figured, what better place to teach Hiccup some things his own father had taught him? It was the perfect opportunity to repay Hiccup. Another thing Snotlout prided himself on was his survival skills.

So Snotlout did his best to help. He bent the metal rod for Hiccup and he began to bring up important pieces of information, such as being properly supplied with food. But as usual with Hiccup, he was choosing to ignore all of Snotlout's advice. They eventually found out they were stranded on Outcast Island of all places, and while this made Snotlout uncomfortable, Snotlout had learned a lot from his father about being caught behind enemy lines and what to do in said situations. He was confident they'd be fine. Besides, this opened up even more skills he could try to teach Hiccup.

It was one thing for him to ignore his advice, Snotlout ignored plenty of Hiccup's advice and he didn't take that personally. It was when Hiccup began to blame Snotlout for everything going wrong that he began to get really ticked off. Everything was Snotlout's fault. Hiccup could do no wrong. Snotlout was never good at owning up to his mistakes, but this time most of them weren't even his. It was Hiccup's plan that had gotten them discovered by the Outcasts, Hiccup's bag was the one with the giant sign that they were from Berk, and Hiccup's dragon couldn't fly and get them off of this stupid rock.

And really, it wasn't so much that he was blaming Snotlout for everything, people did that when they were scared. He got that. No, it was the manner in which Hiccup was blaming him for everything. It was the _arrogance_, the _smugness_ that was radiating off of him, the way Hiccup was treating Snotlout like he was somehow inferior to him that made Snotlout want to punch something.

So yeah, maybe Snotlout exploded. Let off some steam and told Hiccup the cold hard truth about himself that he couldn't seem to see. He told him exactly what he was and stormed off. Let him see how he could handle things on his own, because Snotlout could definitely do without being treated as some second class citizen for a little while.

Later, when Toothless came running up to him on the beach, he figured Hiccup was just coming back to gloat. So without even looking around to see Hiccup, - because he honestly wasn't sure he could look at Hiccup's smug face one more second - Snotlout asked if he had come back to gloat.

But there was no condescending retort. Well _that_ was weird.

Apparently Toothless was getting impatient, because he ran behind Snotlout and started pushing him. Why was Toothless here by himself? He almost never left Hiccup's side, unless Hiccup asked Toothless to do something like chase away the guards earlier.

_Oh_. That clicked, Hiccup probably needed his help bending that metal rod again or something.

Toothless seemed excited, so Snotlout figured he was right and chased after the Night Fury. Snotlout quickly realized Toothless was leading him back the way he had come earlier, toward the blacksmith. Toothless stopped outside of it and looked to Snotlout. Looking around quickly, Snotlout realized Hiccup wasn't anywhere out here, so he kicked open the door and strode into the blacksmith.

"Hiccup?" He called out, starting to get irritated Hiccup hadn't shown his face yet. It's not like he and Toothless were being quiet, Hiccup should have heard them coming. After a moment, it was clear Hiccup wasn't there. Snotlout rolled his eyes and muttered to Toothless about how Hiccup wasn't even here. He noticed a few tools lying around and spotted something thrown aside. He picked it up and looked over the metal rod, which he recognized as the one that fit somewhere into Toothless' tail thing. Snotlout felt his earlier anger at Hiccup beginning to subside. Something weird was going on.

"Well this looks familiar." He said out loud and began to wonder why Hiccup would leave this lying in the middle of the floor. Nothing was making sense.

Things rather quickly made sense as an Outcast guard suddenly showed up. After a short, but pretty tough fight Snotlout could figure out what happened. Hiccup had gotten himself caught. Not that he'd admit it, but Snotlout was beginning to get concerned now. He had once overheard his father and some other older vikings talk about the way the Outcasts interrogate their prisoners. Let's just say that they were _very_ good at finding out what they want. Thankfully, before Snotlout had time to panic - panic as much as Snotlout ever could - Toothless looked up at the mountain and roared. Snotlout followed where Toothless was looking and saw Savage and some thugs leading Hiccup to the top of the mountain. Yes! Perfect opportunity for a rescue. Without hesitating he met Toothless' equally determined eyes and said "Let's get him Toothless!" Toothless lowered his back to let Snotlout jump on and they took off. If his friend was in trouble, Snotlout was there to help. The stupid arguments didn't matter and now.

When it came down to it, Snotlout was a loyal friend and he knew it. It would take time, but maybe someday Hiccup would realize it too.


End file.
